Sing me to sleep
by comade
Summary: Cette nuit-là, Lydia n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, et ne peut s'empêcher de penser à Allison.


La nuit venait de tomber sur la ville de Beacon Hills, et la lune éclairait les rues. La plupart de la population dormait déjà, sauf elle. Assise en tailleur sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague, la jeune fille ne réussissait pas à se rendormir. Elle venait d'être sortie du sommeil à cause d'un hurlement, encore une fois. Heureusement, personne n'était chez elle.

La rousse soupira, et se laissa tomber en arrière. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'arrivait plus à dormir des nuits entières. Le manque de présence chez elle la troublait, sa mère étant souvent absente, et quand elle arrivait à s'endormir, Lydia se réveillait en transe, ou en hurlant. Si seulement elle arrivait au moins à se rendormir... Si seulement elle pouvait arrêter de penser à Allison.

« Tu me manques... » souffla la banshee

La chasseuse avait toujours été là pour elle, même pour l'aider à dormir. La brune s'était inquiétée à cause des cernes sous les yeux de son amie, et au bout de quelques jours, Lydia avait fini par lui expliquer. Ce n'était pas forcément à cause du manque de présence ou de son pouvoir, ceux-ci ne faisaient qu'aggraver la chose. La banshee avait toujours eut du mal à dormir.

Alors, chaque soir, avant de se coucher, Allison l'appelait, et lui parlait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détende assez pour tomber de sommeil. Le jour de son anniversaire, la brune avait été la retrouver en privé, et lui avait offert une cassette. Il y avait une inscription dessus, _« Je serais toujours là pour toi Lydia. Je t'aime, dors bien. »_. La rousse avait immédiatement compris, et l'avait écouté le soir, en allant se coucher. Allison avait une voix merveilleuse.

Lydia se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, et se mit à fouiller dans un tiroir de sa commode de nuit. Elle ne l'avait plus écouté depuis l'incident. Avec précaution, comme si la cassette risquait de se casser au moindre mouvement brusque, la banshee la plaça dans son lecteur, et la mit en marche.

 _Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep,_

 _I'm tired and I, I want to go to bed_

Lydia ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par la douce voix de son amie. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait plus entendue. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour revoir Allison, rien que quelques secondes. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues de la rousse, alors qu'elle se relevait complètement, s'asseyant à nouveau. Elle ne voulait plus dormir. Elle voulait juste continuer de penser à Allison, penser à elle toute la nuit. C'était comme si, chaque fois que Lydia s'endormait, elle oubliait une partie de ses souvenirs, une partie d'Allison.

Elle aurait voulu l'appeler, comme à l'époque. Elle aurait voulu l'entendre lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, juste pour l'endormir. L'entendre lui reparler de la journée, et à quel point Scott et Stiles pouvaient parfois être idiots, mais géniaux, et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, que tout irait bien, et qu'elle pouvait dormir sans crainte. Parfois, ses paroles ne voulaient plus rien dire, mais Lydia y croyait, juste parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour y réfléchir.

 _Don't feel bad for me,_

 _I want you to know_

Poussant ses couvertures loin d'elle, Lydia se leva, et alla chercher son téléphone. Elle s'assit ensuite sur le parquet du salon, et composa un numéro. La rousse essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore sur ses joues, et attendit le répondeur. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur d'Allison Argent, laissez un message, je vous rappelerai. » _J'aimais tellement ta voix..._ pensa la banshee

« Salut Allison... C'est moi, Lydia. Ça fait longtemps n'est pas ? Tu pourrais au moins me répondre, non ? » commença-t-elle, rigolant légèrement.

C'était vraiment étrange, d'appeler quelqu'un de mort, mais encore plus de lui dire que c'est indécent de ne pas répondre. Peut-être que Lydia avait perdu la tête ? Elle avait juste envie de lui parler normalement, comme si rien n'était arrivé. Comme si Allison était toujours là.

« J'étais en train d'écouter ta cassette, tu sais, _asleep_. Tu as une voix magnifique. Mais elle ne va pas m'aider à m'endormir ce soir, parce que... Tu me manques trop Allison. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé, c'était évident que tu ne répondrais pas, mais je voulais te parler... Tu me manques Allison. » répéta Lydia, avant d'éclater en sanglots. « Tu m'avais dit que tu serais toujours là pour moi, et aujourd'hui, ce n'est plus le cas. Je me sens perdue sans toi, mais je dois avancer, et c'est sûrement ça le plus dur. Je voudrais aussi te dire merci, parce que je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir assez fait. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Tu es une personne merveilleuse. »

Habituellement, la rousse se serait trouvée plutôt pitoyable. Assise par terre, en larmes, au téléphone en train de laisser un message à quelqu'un qui ne l'entendrait jamais. Mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait. Parce qu'elle était seule, personne ne serait là pour la voir, alors elle craquait, elle laissait libre cours à ses émotions.

« Je t'aime Allison... Dors bien. » murmura Lydia d'une voix tremblante

 _Sing me to sleep, sing me to sleep,_

 _I don't want to wake up on my own anymore_


End file.
